


to be cared for

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Domestic Fluff, Injury, M/M, Touken Ranbu AU, treatment, watari and kyoutani are swordboys, yahaba is their harried saniwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me the truth: how badly are you damaged?”</p><p>Kyoutani’s eyes dart towards him for one flitting second, then, back to the floor. “Medium.”</p><p>Yahaba hisses and raises the puffball threateningly. “Do you want me to use the best but most stinging ointment on you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics: Bonus Round 5: Myth and Lore.
> 
> Tbqh, this was my first time writing KyouYaha (which I thought I'd never see myself doing, but SASO does mad things to you), so I hope they're all somehow in-character ;;

Yahaba admits Kyoutani and Watari into the honmaru’s repair room with a frown.

“You’re both in pretty bad shape,” he remarks, hands waving for them to settle on the tatami floor as he searches for bandages and ointment. Watari moves to assist, but he sends him scurrying back down with a furiously hissed _what do you think you’re doing, you’re the one who’s injured!_

Kyoutani, on the other hand, rolls his shoulder and remains seated on the ground. He’s quiet, but _unusually_ quiet, Yahaba can see how he favours his right side when he shifts into _seiza_ and that’s cause for a decent amount of concern; it usually means he’s trying to hide an injury so as to not project weakness, or, perhaps, to prevent Yahaba from noticing.

Well, he notices it anyway; Yahaba sighs and unrolls a cloth bandage. “What happened this time?”

“Kebishii,” Kyoutani answers simply.

The saniwa waits for further enlightenment, eye gradually twitching when the sword doesn’t continue speaking.

(Without really realising it, he’s accidentally torn a slight edge of the bandages in his grasp.)

Watari decides it’s his turn to sigh as well, and explains on Kyoutani’s behalf. “The Kebishii ambushed us while we were on the bridge in map 6-2. Kyoutani helped to delay their frontal assault line as the rest of us tried to retreat.” Here, he frowns. “But the enemy _yari_ was just too fast, so…”

“Injuries are inevitable,” Yahaba concludes for him. He motions for Watari to come forward, puffball ready to begin dabbing ointment onto his injuries. “At least you only suffered medium damage.” He pointedly does not look at Kyoutani when he says this; Kyoutani does not look at him either, choosing to stare holes into the tatami mat instead.

Once he’s done treating Watari, he finally faces Kyoutani full on with his sternest expression.

“Tell me the truth: how badly are you damaged?”

Kyoutani’s eyes dart towards him for one flitting second, then, back to the floor. “Medium.”

Yahaba hisses and raises the puffball threateningly. “Do you want me to use the best but most stinging ointment on you? I vividly remember you hating it with your whole guts the last time I had to apply it.”

“Fine,” Kyoutani finally gives in and huffs. He seems a bit guilty when he states the true extent of his current condition. “Fatigued and borderline critical.”

“Is it bad enough that you need me to revert you into your original sword form for intensive healing?” Yahaba taps his pouch. “I have a token to speed the process up.”

Kyoutani tilts his head as he thinks, and slowly shakes it. “I can manage like this.” Then, in a smaller voice: “You aren’t gonna scold me for getting beaten up so badly?”

His words nearly startles a laugh out of Yahaba, and he starts working on patching Kyoutani up, a slight quirk on the sides of his lips. “No, I’m not, silly. You did good today by working to defend the expedition team, and not running off on your own to attack the Kebishii like the last time.” His fingers are gentle as he helps unbutton Kyoutani’s jacket, lightly running on the other’s skin as he assesses the bruises and lacerations. “No more _I’ll fight on my own and die on my own_ bullshit, so I’m proud of you.”

The tips of Kyoutani’s ears redden. “Oh,” he says. 

Watari squints at the both of them. “You two make a good couple; you’ve got the old married act down pat already.”

He leaves them both to burst into embarrassment and outrage, laughing as he slides the repair room’s door shut to the echoes of thinly veiled threats and outright intimidation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a heavy sigh, Yahaba pinches the space between his eyes, massaging it. The suspicion is loaded in his voice when he asks, “What’s up with you? You’re so docile today, in fact, _too_ docile. It’s almost too good to be true.” His face darkens. “You’re not hiding any injuries from me again, are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A separate fill for Bonus Round 5 that's also set in the same verse as the first chapter.

“Clean out the stables.”

Kyoutani grunts in affirmation.

“Groom the horses too, make sure you don’t tangle their manes like last time.”

There goes another grunt.

“Oh, refill their feed while you’re at it; the buckets should be near empty by now.”

And _yet_ another.

Watari inches closer towards the dining hall’s sliding doors; he doesn’t know what Yahaba’s trying to test Kyoutani for by piling those tasks on him, but he doesn’t want to get caught up in its aftermath. Then again, he sighs, someone’s got to at least talk their saniwa down from pushing the other sword against the wall— if it ever comes to that.

(He doesn’t want to spend a whole afternoon on mending the honmaru’s walls, just to see them collapse from Yahaba’s fury again.)

Watari watches with trepidation— and growing wonder— as Yahaba continues listing off things, and Kyoutani, in turn, continues being… _obedient_ ; all in all, they’re being surprisingly domestic, and Watari is very much eager to coerce Yahaba into spilling the tea during their drinking session tonight.

Yahaba suddenly closes his task record book rather loudly.

Watari perks up, ready for peacemaking action.

With a heavy sigh, Yahaba pinches the space between his eyes, massaging it. The suspicion is loaded in his voice when he asks, “What’s up with you? You’re so docile today, in fact, _too_ docile. It’s almost too good to be true.” His face darkens. “You’re not hiding any injuries from me again, are you?”

Kyoutani lifts an eyebrow and snorts in return. He takes a while before he speaks, but when he does, it’s a slow mumble. “I’m not. Is it so wrong to try be on my best behaviour, “ a rough swallow, “for you?”

Watari’s ears nearly drop off.

There is a good bit of silence before Yahaba raises a hand and cuffs Kyoutani on his shoulder; it’s too light to be an admonishment, the gentle brush bordering far more towards affection than anything else. “You’re incorrigible.”

_”What?”_ The other sword snaps. His cheeks defy him by reddening ever so slightly, so it’s not out of annoyance. Perhaps, embarrassment then, Watari notes shrewdly. “Where did I err this time?”

“You didn’t,” Yahaba says patiently, as if he’s expected this reaction from Kyoutani and is soothing him for it. “It’s just…you surprised me. A bit.”

“Ah.” Watari feels true smugness as he notices how the tips of Kyoutani’s ears have decidedly become redder as well. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologising for being good? Idiot. Don’t make me cast a healing spell on you to cure your idiocy.”

“Am not. You’re the one who mistook the wrong sword for refining earlier and wouldn’t stop being guilty about it.”

“That’s—“

Watari creeps out once again; he’s heard enough for now, silently storing this conversation at the back of his mind for future purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, forget Watari's, _my_ own ears want to drop off now, how did I write mush like this 2 months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) not so subtly plasters Ookurikura onto Kyoutani here
> 
> 2) my sad excuse for this whole thing is i wanted to write volleyboys as swordboys instead
> 
> 3) thank you for reading!


End file.
